


sleeping

by lovelypaul



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelypaul/pseuds/lovelypaul
Summary: paul refers to his and john's love as sleep.





	

Paul often refers to his and John's love to sleep. 

When theyre out in public, or around others, it is asleep. Inactive, stagnant. Sometimes they'll talk about each other together when people are out of earshot - like when someone stirs in the night. 

But it's still there. 

When they're alone, it is awake. Lively, well, up and running. 

Paul nearly wishes it was awake all the time. 

When John touches him - trails his fingers over the curves of his skin - their love has just had a sugary drink and is too hyper to think about anything else in that monent. 

And Paul knows when he whispers in John's ear something he would never say to anyone else, he knows John feels like their love will never sleep. 

They are smoking in some hotel in some city - Mal told the group a few days ago but Paul couldn't care less. He brings up his idea. 

"Quite the poet, you are," John remarks, small puffs of smoke trail out of his mouth along with the words. He is smiling, his eyes gleaming through his glasses. 

Paul shakes his head. He considers writing a song about it—a vague song that the lyrics could be often misunderstood and only John and himself will know the meaning of (years from then, Paul slightly panics when he hears George first sing While My Guitar Gently Weeps).

He couldn't place what their love is while they're fighting. Perhaps he needs a new analogy.


End file.
